


Screaming, Crying, Perfect Storms

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, i tried so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final faceoff between Bass and Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming, Crying, Perfect Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what I was thinking with this one. I had Blank Space stck in my head and this sort of happened.

This was really happening. Miles and Bass were facing off. Not only as rivals, but as bitter ex-lovers.

"Miles," Bass said.

"Bass." Neither of them would back down. This time, everything was for real. One of them was going to die. Five years ago, this would have been an impossible thing.

Oh, what time can change.

"I'm not gonna gonna go easy on you, Bass," Miles warned.

"I'd be offended if you did, Miles."

Without any warning, Miles fired. He missed Bass by mere centimeters. Bass fired off several rounds that would have shot anyone who'd never been a general of the Republic. Miles punched him in the face before stabbing Bass in his lower back. He'd gotten him in the kidneys.

"Should've known you'd be my downfall," Bass said. He knew he was going to die. He would bleed out sooner or later. "Just never really thought you'd have the guts."

"Looks like I do," Miles said. "I love you Bass, I really did. But I had to do what was right."

Bass nodded. "I loved you too." It wasn't much longer before he felt himself going. This was it. Miles had won, he had lost. Everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructve criticism are appreciated!


End file.
